¿Te importa el tamaño?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿A Miyamura le importara el tamaño? ¿Por qué Hori estaba preguntando eso? Tal vez debía de escuchar la verdadera respuesta


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Un fanfic más de esta adorable pareja.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Horimiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de HERO y Hagiwara Daisuke. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Un día más, las clases habían terminado. Todos salían con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que otros empezaban haciendo planes, al fin ya era fin de semana.

De entre todos los que salían, se encontraba la ya famosa pareja. Ambos salieron con un gran silencio entre ellos.

-¿Sucede algo Hori-san?

El pelinegro pregunto a su novia, no era muy normal que ella se mantuviera callada en su recorrido a la casa de ella.

No había respondido, veía que ella estaba pensando en otras cosas hasta llegar a ignorarlo. Suspiro pesadamente y paro de repente tomando su mano haciendo que al fin reaccionara.

-¿Miyamura?, ¿Te pasa algo?

-La que le pasa algo es a ti Hori-san, llevo hablándote y no me escuchas ¿En que tanto piensas?

Vio como la chica se sonrojaba levemente. No era muy común en ella. Iba a volver hablar cuando ella lo cayó con una mirada.

-Es solo que no dejo de pensar en lo que habían dicho las chicas en el descanso

Este solo la miro un poco confundido. Ella volvió a suspirar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa escena, todas ellas presumiendo mientras que ella estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué diablos no era cómo ellas?

-Miyamura, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

Vio como ella trago en seco y volvió a sonrojarse. Bien, esto iba en serio, ella no se sonrojaba así como si nada.

-¿Te importa el tamaño?

El pelinegro se atraganto, un gran sonrojo aparecio en su rostro y empezó a toser. ¿Que demonios estaba diciendo?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

Fue lo único que salió de él. Ella lo volvió a mirar, tenía una mirada de incomodidad. ¡Esto debería de ser demasiado importante! Sabía que rara vez ella sacaba esa personalidad.

-Es solo que ver a todas las chicas que las tienen tan grandes me hace pensar que a ti te gusten así y que en poco tiempo tú te canses y te vayas por no tenerlas del mismo tamaño o más

Había susurrado pero para el pelinegro logro escucharlo. Volvió atragantarse con su propia saliva. ¿Que diablos le hizo pensar en eso?

-Las tienen grandes...

No entendía esas palabras hasta que algo hizo clic. Un gran sonrojo aparecio en su rostro. Su cerebro se volvió gelatina. ¿Que podía decir?

Volvió a verla, ella estaba callada. Estaba esperando a que le respondiera. ¡Maldito cerebro que se volvió gelatina en ese momento tan importante!

-¿Porque lo...?

-Solo responde sí o no

Sentía que el enojo de ella estaba creciendo cada vez más. Si no se le ocurría algo rápido entonces ese sería su fin.

-A mi no me importa el tamaño, si son grandes o pequeñas, a mi no me importa de que tamaño las tenga Hori-san, simplemente me gusta cómo eres

Soltó las palabras sin pensar, estaba esperando alguna reprimiendo pero nunca llego. La volvió a ver y vio como los ojos de ella brillaban y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Si dices eso entonces tienes razón

El suspiro aliviado. Por esta vez se había salvado de una buena reprimiendo. Vio como la chica sonreía y volvía a retomar su camino. No dudo y volvió a caminar a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

-Por cierto Hori-san

Llamo la atención de la chica, esta se encontraba sentada entre las piernas del chico. Estaban viendo una película.

-¿Sucede algo?

Ella lo miro curiosa.

-Dije que no me importaba tu tamaño porque también ya te lo había mostrado la otra vez en la que me quede en tu casa porque empezó a llover

Ella lo miro un poco confundida hasta que se acordó de ese día. Sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¡Idiota!

Creo que fue mucho decir que esa vez se no fue salvado.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 19 de julio de 2016**_


End file.
